The New World
by Ekatirina
Summary: Ritsuka is now 15 and has moved to America with Soubi. He is getting along well here. This story MAY contain some M rated chapetrs later on. I am not very good at summarys so please read and review! PLEASE!
1. Goddess

**Disclamer: I do not own Loveless...**_But I do own the following characters:_ **_Megumi Yaano; Aine Maekiwa; Ken Calson; John Asakoura; Ayumi Nekomi; Corin Cross; Siren Stoker; Tatsu Rei Kinasumi; Sou Sakumi; Reii Susuki; Hatsu Mirikami; Kenji Kinasumi; Eiji Clason; Ami Yumimada; Gure Miakawa; Kuro Niakuta; Kasey Gashler; Kyo Hamisaki; Jessica Smith; Ayaami Joujima; Airi Kawaru._**

**Notes: I know that everyis diffrent,but they live in America,everyone is diffrent when they move,forgive me.**

**v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

Soubi, he saw him, knots formed in Ritsuka's stomach. _Why? Why does he come here and always wait, so patently?_

These were Ritsuka's usual thoughts, everyday as he came out of Ontario High School. He would see him and remember, the first day in elementary school, when a tall blonde haired stranger had grabbed his arm, and said

'Don't cry Ritsuka'

Ritsuka's thoughts were cut short.

"Ritsuka, I waited for you, did you get a detention?" The tall blonde man asked this,

"No," Ritsuka replied, "I was with John-sempai trying to network these old Macs." He said with a sigh.

"John?" Soubi looked at him with questioning eyes

"Soubi! NO we weren't doing anything, god why do you even get nervous? You know I…" Ritsuka stopped he was yelling, but he had almost confessed his love for the tall and amazingly handsome man.

_Ahh he almost said it, why won't he? Maybe he really does not love me as I love him._ Soubi thought, but looked at Ritsuka like he did not understand. _Agh! This sucks Soubi totally does not understand! Well that's how I want it…Don't I? _No matter how many times Soubi said 'I love you' Ritsuka would never accept it, but he always knew that Ritsuka would never stop loving him even if he did not say it.

"Ritsuka, I…" Soubi started but he was cut off

"Don't say it, Soubi please," Ritsuka said, Soubi was close enough to grab Ritsuka and hold him close. Ritsuka buried his face in Soubi's chest "Because I'll end up believing you."

Soubi looked down at the neko-boy, ears back admitting defeat, and tail down. Soubi leaned down and whispered "You believe the words because they are true. After all I am a master of the word spell 'game', I do not lie." Ritsuka looked up at Soubi, he was crying but it did not matter to Ritsuka, Soubi had seen him at worse times than this, Soubi smiled "Let's go home."

They walked silently for a while and Ritsuka looked around, it was strange, ever since the 'problems' he had experienced in Japan, he looked at everything differently. His father had sent him to America because his mother was just getting worse, and more abusive. Ritsuka now lived in a small town in Eastern Oregon called Ontario, there wasn't much there, it had about Ten thousand people, it was quite a change from Tokyo. The schools were in bad shape too; In Tokyo no district would even claim a pathetic excuse for a school as theirs. But that was just how it was around here. Thinking about the school made him think of the classes he would choose for next year, since he was a transfer student he was stuck in classes that he did not get to choose, most of which were stupid and challenged his temper, to make it worse the teachers always murdered his last name, Aoyagi, how hard was that to say? _I'll be a sophomore next year, wow, that's crazy! I turned 15 a while back so he now could get his drivers permit, as long as he studied for it._

Soubi looked over at Ritsuka, he seemed deep in thought. _Wonder if he's planning another party._ He was more likely thinking about his friends or the classes he was going to take next year. Soubi thought about Ritsuka's friends, most of them were pleasant there were only a few questionable ones, which Soubi did not care for very much. To make it better few of the questionable ones had their ears, but they were also older than Ritsuka.

Both of them were jolted out of their thoughts "Ritsuka! Ritsuka!" A girl yelled, Soubi noticed that she was really tall for a girl even in America she was only an inch or two shorter than Ritsuka, and Ritsuka was about five feet and eleven inches. The girl had long black hair, her eyes were the color of amber, and her ears were black with bright pink on the insides. She was very elegant looking.

"Oh…Hi Clayr do you need something?" Ritsuka asked

"Ritsuka-san, I am here to say thank-you for helping John-san in the band room, he couldn't have done that alone." She bowed, she looked at the tall man standing next to Ritsuka, she sensed the word 'Beloved' she moved into a defensive stance and drew a protective circle.

"Who are you?" She hissed._ They can't be this easy to track! Decoys? Would a fighter like him actually do that? There's no way he would run or would he_ "Your master is not the one you stand by and protect."

"Do you wish for a Fight?" Soubi asked

"No, I am not made for fighting, just answer my question, will you?" she said

"Even if you aren't made for fighting" He looked at her "How did you know that I'm not the 'Correct', if one may put it that way, Fighting Unit for my master?"

"The air around you feels like the word for 'beloved' rather than, the sorrowful crying pang of Ritsuka's word 'loveless' even though he says other wise." she said

"Leave now, that's an order." Ritsuka said

"I am no slave," she laughed "unlike your precious Soubi; I help you as an equal, and with my free will. You shall not control me and therefore I shall not control you." She laughed again, " I am here to protect you as your fighter does but, with out the word spells, your fighter spells do not apply to me, for I am a demi-goddess." She took his hand and kissed it, he blushed, and he had never been kissed by a girl before. She pulled away from him and bowed to Soubi.

Ritsuka-kun must keep his ears. she now spoke trough her mind.

Then its agreed, you shall never kiss him again. Soubi said through his mind mimicking the technique she used, he was dead serious

Then I shall not. She looked surprised, _It is unusual for one to learn that so quickly._

End Chapter 1 'Goddess'


	2. Doubt and Understanding

**Disclamer: I do not own Loveless...**_But I do own the following characters:_ **_Megumi Yaano; Aine Maekiwa; Ken Calson; John Asakoura; Ayumi Nekomi; Corin Cross; Siren Stoker; Tatsu Rei Kinasumi; Sou Sakumi; Reii Susuki; Hatsu Mirikami; Kenji Kinasumi; Eiji Clason; Ami Yumimada; Gure Miakawa; Kuro Niakuta; Kasey Gashler; Kyo Hamisaki; Jessica Smith; Ayaami Joujima; Airi Kawaru._**

**Notes: I know that everyis diffrent,but they live in America,everyone is diffrent when they move,forgive me.**

**v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

"Ritsuka, why are you so quiet?"

Ritsuka sat with his ears down, and stared at his food. He looked very confused and upset. _I'm not 'loveless' my name is Ritsuka, that word spell I used should last for eternity! Maybe that name is like an ID number rather than a meaningful word._

"Soubi, who was she?" he whispered to his food, not meaning for Soubi to actually hear it.

"She was a goddess just like she said she was." The look on Ritsuka's face, was one that Soubi knew too well, It was the questioning face he had used in those times when nothing was the truth, after Seimei's death. That look Soubi had not seen for 3 years and he had been happy for that, the look caused not only Ritsuka pain but it also caused Soubi pain.

"When you kissed me for the first time," Ritsuka was blushing, "you created a bond with me so you made me your master, right?"

"Yes, something similar to that." Soubi said, then asked "Why?"

"Because I think she did the same to me except, I don't feel like I have the power. I think she does." Ritsuka finished.

"Are you sure? I didn't feel any bonds put in place." Soubi said

"Do you doubt me?" Ritsuka asked, he was pissed off, he had some how got into one of his moods.

"Ritsu…I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend." Soubi said, Soubi hated it when Ritsuka got mad, he became more like Seimei cruel and abusive.

"If you do doubt me then what is this?" he pointed to his hand, and stood up arrogantly. His hand looked as if someone had painted a silver circle on it in the circle was a triangle on the top half and a complicated character, not Japanese or any other known language, the bottom half. Soubi reached out and touched Ritsuka's hand, he was bound, and the binding spell included a part that was quite strange, he could not place what its meaning was.

"Ritsuka, I am sorry I doubted you, but…I should have not let this happen…" Soubi was blushing; Ritsuka could see the rosy color his cheeks were turning._ God he IS beautiful,_ and with out thinking any more of it he leaned up and kissed Soubi lightly on the lips. Soubi was surprised, not only had he just blushed for the first time in years, but he had also just been kissed. It wasn't his first kiss or any thing, after all he didn't even have his ears, but with Ritsuka he had always been the one doing the kissing.

Ritsuka was blushing his cheeks were all pink and his ears were down, Soubi assumed that this was because he was embarrassed. _He's so cute when he does this kind of stuff, _Soubi thought. It was the first time in a while that he really realized how tall Ritsuka was he was he had grown so much, he was now only a couple of inches shorter than Soubi.

"Well…"Ritsuka said still blushing, "I guess, I'm not quite sure what I was going to say." Ritsuka looked up into Soubi's eyes

"It's ok" Soubi said, and took advantage of Ritsuka looking up to kiss him.

To Soubi's surprise Ritsuka, relaxed Soubi pulled Ritsuka closer. Ritsuka wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, and took charge by deepening the kiss. Soubi could tell Ritsuka was happy. Ritsuka felt the mark on his hand get hot he ignored it, he did not want to lose this feeling of pure bliss, or he reassurance that he now felt, and Soubi actually loved him he had no doubt now. The mark flashed, and forced them apart by four feet. Soubi looked angry.

"Damn it! Stupid girl! We weren't going to do it!" He stormed off.

_Well I guess I'm gonna go to sleep, Night Soubi, sweet dreams._ He walked down the hall to his room and got into bed and promptly fell asleep.

End chapter 2 'Doubt and Understanding'


	3. Speechless

**Disclamer: I do not own Loveless...**_But I do own the following characters:_ **_Megumi Yaano; Aine Maekiwa; Ken Calson; John Asakoura; Ayumi Nekomi; Corin Cross; Siren Stoker; Tatsu Rei Kinasumi; Sou Sakumi; Reii Susuki; Hatsu Mirikami; Kenji Kinasumi; Eiji Clason; Ami Yumimada; Gure Miakawa; Kuro Niakuta; Kasey Gashler; Kyo Hamisaki; Jessica Smith; Ayaami Joujima; Airi Kawaru._**

**Notes: I know that everyis diffrent,but they live in America,everyone is diffrent when they move,forgive me.**

**v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

Soubi woke up; he lay in bed for a while and stared at the ceiling tiles. He then found the energy to roll over and look at the clock. _Wonder what ungodly hour I have woken up at this time._ The clock said 5: 45 not that early; he got up and pulled back the blinds, and looked out side. The day would be nice and hot he could tell that right now, no clouds in sight and the sky to the east was already turning shades of pink. _I'm going to go take a shower. Before Ritsuka wakes up and get stuck taking a cold shower again, he takes forever in the bathroom!_ He closed the blinds and walked into the bathroom.

Ritsuka woke up; he looked around groggily,_ So, I guess Soubi wanted to sleep in._ When Ritsuka woke up Soubi was in the chair watching him sleep, some people would think that waking up and seeing Soubi there would freak him out but he actually liked to wake up and see Soubi watching and waiting. He got up and looked for some clothes. He turned around, and in the door way was Soubi he was wearing only a towel around his waist, he was wet and his hair was still dripping wet. He smiled

"So I see you got up," he paused then added "I took a shower already today."

Ritsuka's face was bright red, "I see, Um…You better have left me some hot water! Oh yeah I was wondering if you could drive me to school today."

"Of course I did, I always leave hot water, unlike you." Soubi joked; Ritsuka was looking at his neck. Ritsuka saw the word 'Beloved' etched into his skin, _Seimei he's Seimei's not rightfully mine, I received him like a child would a gift, no… but I love him, and we aren't never supposed to be? No I create my own destiny or…Yes I do._

"Ritsuka I will always love you, you are the only I intend to keep with me forever." Ritsuka felt the power behind those words. It was a word spell, his words rang true. Ritsuka had nothing that belonged to just him, Soubi had been his brothers and even his memory didn't belong to him. Even if he wouldn't accept it his name was 'loveless', and he would always have a harder time than anyone else loving another person.

"go take a shower Ritsuka ok?" Soubi asked running his fingers through Ritsuka's hair "only after this" Ritsuka kissed him quickly and left to take a shower.

Soubi got dressed and sat on his bed; He had a desk in his room he used for studying. Something that was bright red was on his desk; he walked over to it. It was the letter he had received from Kio, who was still living in Japan, he had been afraid to open it because; well if you knew Kio he's just kind of weird. Soubi decided to open it. It was filled with the pictures of Ritsuka and him when they had first met. They were in the park and all of them were adorable. Kio had gotten jealous, and kidnapped them. Soubi was surprised; he thought Kio had ripped them up. He smiled, took the one where they were cuddling.

Airi was walking down the street; it was earlier than most of her friends even got up. She liked to walk with Ritsuka. That was the only reason she got up so early. She was simple looking, her hair was dark brown it was about medium length, brown eyes, and her ears were tabby striped, they were cute, and she was short, or at least she thought so. She was the shortest of all her cousins over 12 and she was 15. She usually wore tall shoes to cover this up. She turned the corner to Ritsuka's house and on the front porch was a man. He was waiting, and looking at piece of paper. As she got closer she noticed that it was actually a picture. He was a tall man, he had dirty blonde hair, and he was unbelievably handsome. _That must be Soubi! Ritsuka always talks about him. I don't want to freak him out…I'll play dumb._

"Oh, hello I'm Airi! Are you one of Ritsuka's relatives? He said that he didn't have any relatives in the United States." She said excitedly.

"My name is Soubi. I am umm… a friend of Ritsuka's." He said, _I don't know her but she knows Ritsuka. _He thought of correcting himself and saying something similar to lover. Then he decided to go against it Americans weren't as open-minded as they could be, and he didn't know this strange girl who wore extremely tall shoes. She called herself Airi; _I have to remember her name!_

"You don't have your ears…you and Ritsuka didn't…" She stopped, "Wasn't thinking that one through, are you married?" She gave him a strange look.

_She can really talk_, Soubi thought, _just like that Yuiko, back home, I guess its not really home... _"No I'm not married…why do you ask? Why do you wear ribbons around you neck?"

"I wear them because I like to, you wear yours to hide, and they aren't fun for you, are they?" she smiled, and laughed. He stared in disbelief. At that moment Ritsuka walked out of the house. He saw Airi, "Oh hi, today I was going to have Soubi take me to school."

"Ohh, well then could I get a ride?" she asked, and looked closely at Ritsuka's hand.

Ritsuka opened his mouth to make a reply but Soubi beat him to it. "Of course, that is if you really want to." "Thank you very much." Airi said as she opened the car door. _Damn, she's probably smarter than she lets on, too smart for her own good._

"You have everything for school?" Soubi asked. Ritsuka was looking at the expression on Soubi's face he couldn't quite place it. "Yes I have everything."

Soubi drove quietly to school. The whole time he drove Airi was talking. Soubi thought that maybe she wasn't smart at all. She knew all the rumors, like who was dating who, and such petty little things. Annoying. That was the only word he could describe her as, and she seemed to be taking all of Ritsuka's time away from him. They finally got to the school

"Thank you for the ride, Sou- san!" she exclaimed and jumped out of the car, and ran off to her class.

"Sorry Soubi, I didn't want you to be upset this early in the morning" Ritsuka smiled.

"Oh no, It's not your fault at all." Since Ritsuka was still sitting in the front seat of the car Soubi thought would take advantage of it. Soubi grabbed Ritsuka's arm, and while pulling him close he kissed him on the lips. Ritsuka would have liked to close his eyes and let the kiss develop, but they were in the school parking lot for goodness sakes! He pulled back; Soubi looked at him with a disappointed look on his face. "Soubi! We are in the school parking lot!" Ritsuka exclaimed.

"Ohh you liked it," Soubi said mischievously, if they were home Ritsuka might have been scared for his ears. More seriously Soubi said "I don't want you to get into trouble with Clayr so if you have any problems call me on the Cell phone. I will be in town. Promise."

"Yes, I will call you if in need." Ritsuka said and jumped out of the car "Jaa ne!"

End chapter 3 'Speechless'


End file.
